Starry Night Festival
by KuraiTenshiGabrielle
Summary: Luke -who was Angela's crush- asked her to the Starry Night Festival which was coming up that month. What does Luke have in store for Angela? LukeXAngela. Contains mention of other couples. Cute Little One-Shot. Read and Review please! X3


**Okay so here's my first LukeXAkari/Angela fanfic! (Imagine, I wrote this all in one day XD) Anyway, it sucks like hell but anyway, that's my opinion. So, anyway, stop reading my stupid interuptions and read the story already - -" Oh and, review!**

* * *

><p>Angela walked to the Carpentry Shop. Her best friend, Luke -who she also has a crush on-, had told her to meet him there. <em>'<em>_I wonder what he wants...' _she thought. She walked in the shop. "Hello Angela!" called Dale from behind the counter. "Hey Dale. Say, is Luke here?" she asked. Dale rubbed the bottom of his chin. "Hmm... I think he's in his room. You can go up there if you like. It won't be hard to find," he replied. She thanked him and walked down the hall. There was a door with orange and blue flames on it. It said "Luke" in a 'epic' font -which he said it was 'epic'- that was blue with orange flames. _'Hmm, I wonder who owns this room," _she though sarcastically.

Angela knocked on the door. "Luke, you there?" she called. "Huh? Oh yeah, c'min Angela!" called a voice from the other side. She opened the door and walked in. "Hey Luke," she said happily. Luke looked away from her. "Hey..." he muttered. "What's up?" she asked, sitting next to him on his bed. Luke gave a quiet sigh. "I uh... wanted to ask you something..." he muttered. "Hmm?" "You know how the Starry Night Festival is coming up right?" he asked, still not looking at her. "Yeah..." she answered. Luke looked up at her with his golden eyes. "Do you wanna go to the Starry Night Festival with me?" he blurted as his face went red. Angela was taken aback. _'Did Luke just ask me-' _her thoughts were interupted by Luke "I'm sorry I asked anything..." he sighed after the silence. He looked at Angela. She could see the strong hurt in his eyes. "OMG Luke, I'm so sorry! I forgot to answer!" she cried, awkwardly rubbing the back of her head. "So, is it a yes or...?" "Yes," she said. A goofy smile crossed his face. "Great! I'll pick you up at your place at 6!" he cried happily. "Okay! Anyway, I've go to go back and finish tending my farm," she said, getting up to leave. "Okay Angela! Bye!" Luke waved his hand as she left. "Oh, I can't wait!" she heard him say loudly as she closed his door.

* * *

><p>A few weeks passed since Luke asked Angela to the festival. The other villagers had dates for the day too. Calvin asked Phoebe, Chase asked Maya, Gill asked Luna, Jin asked Anissa, Julius asked Candace, Kevin -Angela's older brother- asked Selena, Owen asked Kathy, and Toby asked Renee. Even the Wizard asked the Witch Princess to watch the stars with him, while the Harvest King asked the Harvest Goddess. This Starry Night Festival was going to be perfect.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well, tonights the big night," sighed Angela. It was getting close to five so Angela decided to get ready for her 'date' with Luke. "What to wear...? What to wear...?" she murmured to herself. She roamed through her closet until she found the perfect outfit. Angela had a red dress that met her knees. It hugged her curves perfectly. It was laced with white lace. She put on white uggs, knowing that if she put on high heels, her feet would get cold. Angela had a Golden Star clip that Luke had given to her. He found the gold in the mine when he was mining with Owen and got him to make a star out of it. She had a red coat with white trimmings that matched her dress. She decided against the idea of putting on make-up because she knew how Luke hated girl's with make-up on. "It ruins their natural beauty," he would say.<p>

It was 5:55 p.m by the time Angela had finished getting dressed. Kevin had already left to meet Selena. "Oh... I can't wait..." she cried. Five minutes later, there was a knock at the door. "Coming!" called Angela as she made her way over to answer it. There in the doorway stood Luke.

He was also dressed up for the occasion. He wore a white dress shirt with a black winter jacket, not zippered up as usual. He had black dress pants to replace his torn up blue jeans. He had black dress shoes. His bandana was even gone.

"Angela... You look..." he stuttered. His cheeks were red, making Angela's cheeks red too. His golden eyes were eyed as he scanned her body, checking her out more or less. "Absolutly beautiful..." he finished in a whisper. "Are you just going to keep staring at me with those cat eyes of yours or are we going to watch the stars?" giggled Angela. Luke turned his head away, embarrased. "Sorry..." he uttered.

Luke took her hand and lead her to Alan's Tree. The two sat down on a blanket that Angela had brought. "Wow... The stars are even more beautiful this year..." muttered Luke as they stared up into the frosty Winter's night. Luke pointed up. "Hey look! I see the Big Dipper!" he exclaimed. He put his hand down on Angela's making them both blush, but he didn't pull it away. Instead, he intertwinded their fingers together. Luke blushed even harder as he said, "One of he best parts about this festival is that we're alone."

Angela stared at the million of tiny lights. "It's so beautiful..." she murmured. Luke looked at her. "I know she is..." Angela blushed when she realized he was talking about her. A shooting star flew past. "Hey Angela! Make a wish!" cried Luke. _'I wish I will find my true love.'_ She giggled silently as she looked at Luke. Luke, who had his eyes closed as he made his wish, opened them. "Whatever you wished for Angela, I hope our wishes come true..." he whispered. His cheeks were pink, either from blush or the cold.

Angela shivered. The cold was finally getting to her. After all, she was only wearing a dress that met her knees and a matching coat. "Angela... Are you cold?" Luke asked, aware that she was shivering. "A bit..." she admitted. Luke smirked. He pulled her close to him, resting his chin on her head. "Luke, what are you dong?" she squealed. "Keeping you warm..." he whispered. Angela relaxed in his arms.

They stayed like that for hours in silence, gazing up into the winter night sky. "Angela, it's getting late. We should get you home," Luke finally announced, breaking the silence. He got up, helping her up as well. Instead of picking up the blanket, Luke took Angela's waist and pressed her close to him. Blush invaded her face. He used his index finger to tilt her face up to his. "Luke, what are you doing?" Angela cried. He smiled. "This." He pressed his lips against her own. Her eyes widen in surprised. She closed them quickly, hungerly returning the kiss. The couple finally broke for air. "Wow..." Luke breathed. "Yeah..." she agreed. Luke stared at her with his golden eyes. Angela could see the lust buring inside of them, knowing he wanted more. She wrapped her arms around his neck, causing his to wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you..." Luke whispered. "I love you too..." Angela whispered. Luke smirked. "Happy Starry Night Festival..." he hoarsely whispered, pressing his lips once again against Angela's lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so there you have it! Luke's and Angela's Starry Night Festival together! Woots! I'm not a big Fan of WizardXWitch but since I made the Harvest King and Harvest Goddess go together, I felt bad that the Wizard was going to miss out, even though he absolutly LOVES the stars! ;<strong>**-****; Was it good? Was it bad? Only one way for me to find out! You must review! :D So uh, review already! O_O**


End file.
